Midorima's Twin Sister
by AceBuddyX
Summary: Midorima Shintaro's younger twin sister, Ayaka, was always a quiet girl ever since that day... the day that changed her into the person she was right now in middle school.
1. Chapter 1

(Ayaka's P.O.V)

_"Your green hair looks so ugly compare to your brother_,_" said a brown haired boy._

_He and his friends were teasing me about my looks._

_"Why are you always with Shintaro-kun, huh Ayaka?" a girl asked. glaring at me.  
><em>

_Then, the two both came closer to me and was about to do something._

_"Maybe we should just ruin your appearance!" the two both said, their hands outstretched to me._

I woke up in bed sweating a bit, and turned to see my (older) twin brother, Shintaro. His face showed emotions of concern and worry when he saw me woke up.

"A nightmare?" he asked me.

"Yes, just a nightmare." I replied to him, getting up and going to the bathroom.

Shintaro sighed and went back to his room, this was the fifth time I had that nightmare, so I can see why he's worrying for me. I turned back to look into the mirror and see my green hair and eyes.

"Well, time to get ready for school." I said to myself.

I then got ready and did all my usual stuffs in the morning and went to look for my Teikou uniform. As I was done, Mother called from downstairs that breakfast was ready. I went down to the kitchen when I heard that and saw what we were eating: Miso soup, natto, nori (dried seaweed), tsukemono (pickles), and steamed rice. My eyes sparkled when I saw miso soup, it was my favorite food I like to eat sometimes. I then sat down when everyone was at the breakfast table, till Shintaro begin to almost puke at the sight of natto. The reason he almost puked? He can't stand the smell of natto and hates it... He got up from the table and went to the bathroom near the kitchen and went in there. While he was gone, my parents laughed at his actions. Of course, I can't stand the smell of natto, but I rather not make a scene.

~School~

In English class, Sensei was teaching us how to speak English (XD) and I was bored. Why? Because I already learned and know how to speak it, I'm a fast learner, so it explains why I knew it.

"Two more minutes of class." I thought, glancing at the clock and turned back to the board.

"Now, since class is almost ending. Let's all say 'See you tomorrow!'," Sensei said with a smile, gesturing his hand up, which meant for us to get up.

The whole class got up and said the words, some spoked it easily, some with difficulty.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei."

And the bell rang for lunch at the exact moment. I then packed my stuffs and walked towards the door, but someone's hand have grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me somewhere.

"Ayacchi, we're all going to eat at the rooftop!" said none otherwise as, Kise Ryouta.

Kise was a teammate of Shintaro, along with Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kuroko, and Momoi, their manager. (A/N: In case if you didn't know, all of them are in their second-years at middle school) When we got there, Shintaro and the others can be seen. He (Shintaro) turn to my direction and noticed Kise and I holding hands and told Kise to let go of my hand. Kise smiled at him and asked why he was protective of me, Shintaro simply replied that he did what an older brother did.

"But Ayacchi here didn't really mind, right Ayacchi?" Kise asked, turning to me.

I nodded in reply, my quiet mode already on, and went to sat down next to Midorima on the bench placed on the rooftop.

I opened my lunch box when Kise asked me something again with curiosity in his voice.

"How come you never speak Ayacchi? Do you know why, Midorimacchi?" he said, looking over at Shintaro.

Shintaro in fact, replied.

"I don't know either. Ayaka never told me why she's always this quiet." he said, continuing back to eating his lunch.

I got annoyed by what they said, but hided my face's emotions.

"Bakas... I can tell you whether I want to or not." I thought while eating.

Akashi then told them to stop and go back to eating, while Aomine, Momoi, and Kuroko were talking abut something. It wasn't till someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Murasakibara. He was holding out a box of chocolate pocky near my face and was asking if I wanted one. Everyone was watching as well, which was awkward... But I accepted it anyways. I then grabbed one and smiled at Murasakibara and said something the others surely will hear.

"Arigato, Murasakibara."


	2. Notice

Hello everyone! This a new story of mine I thought of a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Name: Midorima Ayaka<br>Age: 12-15 (That is about the age for middle schoolers right?! O.O)  
>Personality: Quiet, keeps to herself, kind, nice, caring, loyal, honest, stubborn sometimes... more will be shown throughout the story ^^'<br>Likes: Books, walks, food, nice/ kind people, being quiet sometimes...and many more that I'm too tired to even put =-=  
>Dislikes: Bullies, annoying people, anything that looks boring to her<br>Hobbies: Reading, writing, taking strolls/walks  
>Appearance: Green hair and green eyes<br>Bio: Ayaka has been bullied since 4th grade because of her unusual looks (green hair and green eyes =-=). Although, she never tells her brother about this, so she kept it in the whole time, turning her into a quiet girl. Shintaro has noticed this, but didn't want to ask her, thinking she might cry or do something if he asks. The bullying soon stopped when she was in her first year of middle school, but a few people are still doing it to her. However, she grew tired of the bullying and asked her parents to see if she can learn karate/martial arts (=3=). She decided to bear the bullying and chose to use her martial arts whenever the situation is needed.  
>Extra fact: Shintaro and Ayaka are fraternal twins XD<p>

(A/N: This was some things about my OC :O


End file.
